1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe lace device, more particularly to a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoe lace device 1 of a shoe 4 includes a shoe lace 2 having first and second lace sections 201, 202, and a clamp member 3. The first lace section 201 is strung on a shoe body 41 so as to form a criss-cross pattern on eyelet tabs 5 of the shoe body 41. The second lace section 202 is formed as a simple loop, and has lower ends 2021 connected to the first lace section 201, thereby anchoring the lower ends 2021 on the eyelet tabs 5, respectively. The clamp member 3, as shown in FIG. 2, includes an elongate casing 301, a clamping block 302, and a spring member 303. The elongate casing 301 is formed with a lateral open end 3010 for receiving the clamping block 302, a closed end 3011 opposite to the open end 3010, and a vertically extending hole unit 301xe2x80x2 for extension of the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 therethrough. The clamping block 302 is slidably received in the open end 3010 of the casing 301, and is formed with a vertically extending slot unit 3021 that corresponds to the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 of the casing 301 for extension of the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 therethrough. The spring member 303 is disposed in the casing 301, and has opposite ends that abut respectively against the clamping block 302 and the closed end 3011 of the casing 301. As such, the clamping block 302 is biased by the spring member 303 so as to misalign the slot unit 3021 from the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 in order to clamp the second lace section 202 between the clamping block 302 and the casing 301.
To tighten the shoe 4, the clamp member 3 is forced to move downwardly along the second lace section 202, thereby bringing the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 closer together.
To loosen the shoe 4, the clamping block 302 is operated to align the slot unit 3021 with the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 against action of the spring member 303, and the clamp member 3 is then moved upwardly along the second lace section 202, thus permitting the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 to move away from each.
Although the aforesaid shoe lace device 1 is easy to use, the simple loop configuration of the second lace section 202 has an unattractive appearance.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe.
Accordingly, a double-bow shoe lace device of this invention is adapted for use with a shoe having a pair of eyelet tabs and a tongue between the eyelet tabs. The shoe lace device comprises a shoe lace, a clamp member, and a positioning unit. The shoe lace has first, second and third lace portions, each of which has a lower end and an upper end. The lower ends of the first and second lace portions are adapted to be anchored on a respective one of the eyelet tabs. The upper ends of the first and third lace portions are tied together to form a knot and a pair of distal lace segments that extend from the knot. The clamp member is sleeved slidably on a medial section of the first lace portion between the lower and upper ends of the first lace portion. The lower end of the third lace portion and the upper end of the second lace portion are anchored on the clamp member. The positioning unit is connected to the knot and the clamp member, and positions the knot on the clamp member such that the medial section of the first lace portion and the third lace portion form first and second loops between the knot and the clamp member.